


Daily Life, Bonded

by boltshok



Series: Landguard + Icefall [in-universe chronological order] [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Backstory, Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltshok/pseuds/boltshok
Summary: It was... almost nice.They weren’t in love.This was easier than love.Love hurts.
Relationships: Icefall (OC)/Landguard (OC)
Series: Landguard + Icefall [in-universe chronological order] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650709





	Daily Life, Bonded

After the issue with the... release discrepancy... life between them was less awkward, at least with their washroom routine. Because Landguard was the suitor it was traditional he move in with Icefall instead of the other way around after the successful bonding. Icefall’s daily life was very different than Landguard’s was, so after it became obvious he couldn’t go back to work, he reluctantly quit the massage parlor.

Icefall awoke early to mid- morning, typically showered, attended the house breakfast, and then returned to his room to spend some time with his cyberflora before he either oiled his protoform (and sometimes convinced Landguard to massage it), spent some time reading (he was a voracious reader), or practiced metallikato meditation (his frame was ridiculously supple). By the time he finished these three tasks, not always in the same order every day, it was either time for dinner in or a night out—one thing he learned was even though Landguard hated touching other people, he was quite the night animal. He’d been to most of the bars and pubs in Polyhex Major and always had a new, fun place to take Icefall when they went out. 

Despite constant, gentle prodding, Landguard never shared much of his home life with Icefall. A few days after their bonding ceremony, his belongings arrived in a series of crates and that was it. Their sparkers dealt business with each other while Landguard and Icefall simply existed as a couple to glue the deals together. In Landguard’s possessions was a set of weights, modeling clay, and a somewhat extensive collection of recorded novels, radio shows, documentaries, music, you name it. Not a single book to read. He even had a collection of homemade recordings from a mech with a deep, soothing voice—it was clear he knew who it was but wasn’t eager to tell Icefall their name.

He was a deeply private mech, that much was clear. Being thrown into such an intrusive bond was disorienting to him.

While Icefall cultivated his cyberflora, Landguard listened to one of his recordings or read the daily news bulletin. He was hesitant to read it aloud to Icefall, and instead would opt for putting on the recording he was listening to over reading. If Icefall was reading, he listened to music and played with his modeling clay. His hands were strong, so strong, and the shapes he could tease out of the clay were so interesting to watch form. Soon, the little empty spots on Icefall’s shelves were adorned with little clay figures of fun alt modes, cyberfauna, and some rudimentary organic creatures. 

When Icefall practiced meditation, Landguard set up the weights and spent just as long, if not longer than Icefall testing the mettle of his frame. It was on more than one occasion Icefall would finish his meditation and just stare at Landguard’s form, cables tensing, bunching with strength and then relaxing. 

It was the weird days when Icefall’s frame was overactive, too charged on liquor from the night before or simply running hot that he would sit in the hot oil pool to relieve the charge. Landguard joined him every time to relax and help siphon the unwanted charge conducted across the oil, and once Icefall was finished, finally, blissfully finished, they would lay down and Icefall would spend time with him, just being quiet. Sometimes they would just explore each other’s frame, the little idiosyncrasies of their joints, protoform seams, armor catches... all the little things unarranged couples did before bonding, heck, even before joining. 

It was... almost nice.

No, that’s a lie. It was nice, he enjoyed doing all of the little things with Icefall and it was clear that he enjoyed being with Landguard. 

They weren’t in love. Love was saved for the lower castes, or those who didn’t care about social rank, or the lucky few who were allowed to bond who they wanted. They were just... fond of each other. A byproduct of a spark bond. Icefall had never been in love, but Landguard...

This was easier than love.

Love hurts.


End file.
